Staci
Coverage thumb|left|185pxStaci is introduced to the show in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, on a yacht with all the other contestants, talking to Anne Maria about how her ancestors created the spray tan. However, Anne Maria gets annoyed by her chatter and sprays Staci in the face with her hairspray, causing Staci to fall to the deck, coughing. Later on, the yacht is blown up and the contestants all land in the water. Staci has trouble swimming and Mike attempts to save her, but almost drowns due to her weight pulling him down. Zoey manages to save both of them. She talks about one of her ancestors creating swimming and mimics what the people before that used to do in the water. However, once the cast reaches the beach, her ramblings were ignored by Mike and Zoey. Staci is later placed on the Toxic Rats team. Through out the episode, she would constantly talk about what her ancestors did whenever their thumb|185px"inventions" were being used during the challenge, though no one seemed to care when she spoke of them. When her team loses the first challenge, she brags about more of her ancestors, thoroughly annoying her entire team. At the campfire ceremony, Staci is voted off and is the first to receive the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Upon the marshmallow landing in her hand, she loses all of her hair in an instant. Consequently, she is the first person placed in the Hurl of Shame, and she starts rambling about how one of her ancestors invented catapults, only for her to be launched as she was talking. thumb|left|178pxStaci did not appear throughout the season until the finale, Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. She is seen with the rest of the eliminated contestants, sitting next to the original Toxic Rats members. When the mutant animals and creatures attack the cast, she is seen in the mouth of Larry, talking about one of her "relatives" until Larry closes his mouth. Cameron manages to save her by attacking Larry's weak spot. Later, Staci and the other contestants left the island after the winner had won. She is last seen laughing at Chris after he fell into the lake and was arrested by the RCMP. Trivia Gallery NewHQStaci.png Staycee.png Tdri staci 174x252.png Staci Countdown.jpg ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' Theme Song (14).png|Staci in the Opening Secuences. Talking.png|Staci talks to Anne Maria about how her ancestors invented tanning... Talkinganoying.png|... and an annoyed Anne Maria attacks Staci with her spray tan. Staci doesntnow howtoswim.png|Staci starts to drown. Dahbc xznc (8).png|Thanks to Zoey and Mike, she is saved from drowning. Mike and zoey by hatsune iku-d4louhg.png|Staci is upset because nobody pays attention to her. TDRI - HD1.png|Staci with the Toxic Rats when the teams are formed. Wowamutantsquirrel.png|The mutant squirrel scares Staci. 20131201003450!Staciannoying.png|Staci speaks to her team. Down1.PNG|Staci following B's idea to win the challenge. Staci-Ryancountdown.png|Staci annoys the Toxic Rats. Bottom2ofTDROTI.png|Staci and Dakota are the bottom two in the first elimination ceremony. STACIELIMINATED.png|Staci receiving the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom... STACILOSESHAIR.PNG|... and losing all of her hair as a result. 20131201031200!Hurlofshame.PNG|Staci in the Hurl of Shame. BVB21.PNG|Staci in Larry's mouth. Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Toxic Rats